A collection of Kevedd Drabbles
by malydeve
Summary: All these chapters are separate Kevedd drabbles that I will post in one fanfiction story. The prompts are from everywhere lol
1. First grade

It was a slightly overcast day, the result of a day of rain in the quiet suburbia. The recess bell rang, and the once virtually empty hallways of Peach Creek Elementary are now swarmed with students running to the open space of playtime freedom. It was a slightly overcast day, the result of a day of rain from yesterday.

Among this sea of children was a little redhead first grader in a red baseball cap. The little boy raced to the ball rack to get to his favourite kickball. But suddenly, he tripped on a jumprope that was entangled on the floor. He landed torso first, lucky that his arms broke the fall protecting his face.

"Ugh. Stupid girls." Kevin muttered, and felt a pain on his elbows.

"Need a hand there fellow?" He heard in front of him.

Kevin looked up. His eyes met the blue eyes of a little boy in a...black sock? Kevin reached his arm out and the boy helped him up.

"Thanks." Kevin said. "...Who are you?"

"Oh! I apologize for not introducing myself! My name is Eddward, and It's my first week here." The sock headed boy replied.

Kevin looked at the boy quizzically "I'm Kevin...How come I've never seen you around if you've been here for a week?"

"I believe we aren't in the same class, I presume." Edd replied.

"...Why are you wearing a black sock?" Kevin questioned, staring at the hat.

"Oh! This is a beanie, It's my favourite thing to wear, and I don't feel comfortable if I'm not wearing it." Edd replied.

"Choice. It's like me, but with this red hat my dad gave me!" Kevin said with a grin, pointing at his hat.

"Hey Double Dee! We need to get scam set!" They both turned around to see two boys. Kevin's expression turned extremely annoyed. How he disliked those dorks wit a burning passion, scamming kids out of their lunch money.

"C-coming, Eddy!" Edd replied, and started heading his way. Kevin stood there, watching the sock head go over to the group of nuisances.

_'Great, he's with those dorks? What a loser, I thought he was cool too.'_ Kevin thought. He saw his group of friends gathering at the Kickball field, and Kevin realized they were waiting for them. He raced over there as fast as he could.

* * *

The lunch bell rang, and all the kids started to empty out the recess field and went to their classrooms to get their lunch boxes. Kevin picked up his shiny metal lunch box from the lunch bucket. His mom made him his favourite, peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Kevin walked there with two of his friends, but needed to tie his shoe really quick, so he told them to go ahead and he'll catch up.

Kevin put his lunch box down and tried to figure out which loop he had to go over on his shoe until he heard footsteps behind him. Right when he turned around, he was attacked by Ed and Eddy, who tripped over Kevin and kicked his lunch box away.

"HEY! What was that for?!" Kevin yelled at the two dorks. He could feel himself getting more and more red from anger. The two boys looked at Kevin, scared out of their wits, but regained control of their bodies to run away from him before he could throw a punch.

Kevin looked for his lunch box, and saw that it has been kicked open into a puddle, the water seeped through the napkin cover; his sandwich no longer edible. Kevin slumped over, "Those dorks" He hissed.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the sock head boy from earlier, with half a sandwich in his hand.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, Kevin. You can have a part of my sandwich if you'd like!" Edd handed Kevin his half. "Now I have to find those two before they start causing more ruckus. I bid you adieu!" Edd ran to where the dorks headed and turned the corner.

Kevin watched him once more walked away, then looked down at the half sandwich. Peanut butter and jelly. Kevin took a bite, it tasted so good. He couldn't help but smile.

_'Poor kid. Nice guy with bad taste in friends.'_ Kevin thought to himself. He stood up, took his lunch box and shook it from the water puddle, and headed to the cafeteria.


	2. Under the Stars

Edd wasn't a fan of dances. Well, Edd wasn't a fan of anything involving huge social gathering at all, but when Eddy convinced him to go to their school's annual homecoming, he decided to go…for a different reason. The Peach Creek Homecoming was "Under the Stars" themed, and to be held in a mountanous venue. A meteor shower was going to happen that night, and the idea of studying astronomy Edd was way more appealing than standing around in a huge humid room filled with hormone filled teenagers.

By the time the Eds arrived, the venue was already bustling with students from school. When they got settled inside, Edd was staring against a wall, watching Eddy, wearing an unusually bright purple shirt with an orange tie, attempt to ask Nazz to dance and Ed, getting his green button up dirty by eating most of the refreshments at the far end of the venue. He sighed, clutching his telescope bag from under the sleeves of his deep blue button up and adjusting his black tie.

"Hey double dweed, what's with the bag…?" Edd turned and saw Kevin beside him, handsomely sporting a black button up and slacks, accented with a white bow tie, and a cup of punch in one hand.

"Sa-Salutations, Kevin! Well, there is a meteor shower that's going to take place around 8 pm, and I thought this would be a great opportunity to study them." Edd replied, holding up his bag.

"…You do know we're at a homecoming dance, right." Kevin said with a quizzical look on his face.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, Kevin. But, I much rather study meteors than engage in social interaction." Edd told him.

"C'mon, Dork! Shouldn't you have some fun? Besides, I was wondering if you wanted to da-"

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP Edd looked at his watch, it was 7:30 PM.

"Oh heavens! It's almost time to set up. Excuse me Kevin." Edd scurried away, outside. Edd couldn't hear Kevin from the loud music playing inside, but Edd felt a slight awkward feeling inside of him. What was Kevin trying to say?

Edd walked around the venue's outer premise, trying to find a good spot to stargaze. He finally found a cleared area with the perfect view to study. He started to set up his equipment. He was about to adjust the lenses on his telescope until he heard the rustling of leaves behind him…

Edd turned around, but saw nothing except trees and bushes. "I hope my eyes will soon adjust to the darkness outside…" Edd sighed.

"Boo."

Edd jumped with a yelp, just to see Kevin standing there, bent over from laughing. "You should've seen your face, dork!" He manage to say from his fit of laughter.

Edd's expression turned from unnerving fear to bemused annoyance. He crossed his arms, "Excuse you Kevin, but jesting in such a dark place is simply rude."

Kevin managed to get a hold of himself, "I'm just playing around, Sockhead." He said.

Edd went back to his telescope, but something puzzled him. "Kevin, may I ask why you are not at the dance with your date?"

"I don't have a date. I wanted to go stag." Kevin replied, staring at the sky.

Edd looked up, "Well, you must of had many girls trying to capture your attention anyways."

"Yeah, but that got annoying."

"I see, so is that why you're not present at the venue?"

"Uh huh, and also because I actually did want to dance with someone."

Edd looked at Kevin, "Well, go ask them too! You've always been a confident person growing up."

Kevin sighed, "Well, they didn't want to dance, they wanted to watch a meteor shower instead."

"Interesting…I didn't see anyone else up here. " Edd said, looking around the site.

All of a sudden, Kevin stormed to Edd, and grasped his tie with his fist. Edd was only inches away from Kevin's face, and both could feel the warmth of their breath on their cheeks. Edd could feel his face getting warmer and warmer.

"You're really smart, but your the densest dork i've ever met." Kevin whispered, and pulled the nerd in until their lips crashed.

Edd didn't know how to react at first, but slowly, his body gave into the sudden intimate contact, and he started to accept the kiss, moving his arms to grasp Kevin's neck. His lips loosed up, and Kevin started exploring the nerd's mouth. Edd was in a world of bliss, almost slipping away, but being held together by Kevin's strong hold. He never wanted this moment to en-

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Edd broke free and looked down at his watch. He directed his attention to the sky. Kevin was at first displeased by the sudden halt, but looked up to what the dork was staring at. The sky, pre lit with twinkling stars, was now moving with the sight of hundreds of streams of light, shooting through the sky just to disappear in seconds. Each stream was followed by another, and another. Kevin had never seen such a beautiful sight in his life, but when he looked down at the nerd, he saw how his eyes were lit up with starlight. His smile was huge, showing the gap between his teeth. Kevin could see a thousand meteor showers and none would be as amazing as the sight of Edd in awe.

When the meteor shower ended, Edd turned his head to Kevin, who looked away embarrassed. Edd smile, and took hold of the ginger's hand.

"I believe I owe you a dance."


End file.
